Condena
by Shashira
Summary: Si tuviera que decir algo al respecto, declararía a Clarisa Fray literalmente un peligro para el sexo opuesto. Una mujer como esa sólo te enturbia el cerebro y te deja hecho polvo. O te sube al cielo, sin rodeos vagos. Sinceramente, prefiero lo segundo.


**¡Hola! Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración. La historia es mía, evidentemente, pero digamos que la escena en sí está sacada del primer libro de Cazadores de Sombras. Pertenece a la página 228 y 229. Me imaginé lo que pensaría Jace en esos momentos que la vio bajar por la escalera antes de dirigirse a la fiesta de Magnus y, en fin, es lo que salió. ^^ .**

**Besos.**

**Shashira.**

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassandra Clare, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**_

_**Condena **_

Esperar es aburrido. No me gusta aguardar, sentarme en un lugar y permanecer allí, estático, sin tener nada que hacer. Aparte de ser lo más patético del mundo, es totalmente infructuoso, pues cuánto más esperas, más impaciente te vuelves; así que, siendo claros, esperar no es una de mis actividades favoritas, y mucho menos cuando un mundi con pintas de listillo empedernido está sentado a pocos metros de mí y con cara de pocos amigos.

- No sé qué hace aquí –. Alec lleva repitiendo la misma cantinela cinco minutos exactamente, y ahora que lo pienso, estoy seriamente tentado a tatuarle una runa de silencio con urgencia – Él no es de los nuestros.

Jamás lo sería, determino, observando su camiseta blanca puesta del revés, y esos pantalones holgados que le daban un aspecto desamparado; aunque visto de otro modo, Simon no puede dar más de sí. Aún lo recuerdo en aquel local, sentado cabizbajo mientras intentaba declararle sus sentimientos a Clary, ruborizándose cada vez más con cada palabra, gesto o mirada de su eterna amiga.

- Lo sé -. Intento no mirarle, no delatar mis pensamientos con una mirada, pero es inevitable que ése mundi y yo nos llevemos realmente mal; pero es bastante divertido, al menos, cuando él responde a mis embates – Pero es amigo de Clary, y habrá que soportarlo.

Sé que me ha escuchado (no hay que ser muy inteligente para coger una mirada desdeñosa como la que me lanzó al vuelo), pero me importa un bledo. Un suave tintineo nos alerta a los tres, procedente de las escaleras y cuando miramos, Isabelle desciende por ella, toda sonrisa y esplendor. Isabelle lucha, y aún así guarda ciento encanto y feminidad incluso en la batalla. Sus ojos claros, su porte aristocrático, todo en ella es elegante y distinguido, igual que en Alec, aunque en éste un poco menos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – ah, parece que el mundi no está muy conforme con el atuendo de nuestra querida rompecorazones, pero al girarme para hacer alarde de mi fascinante ironía, algo me deja con la boca abierta, o casi (porque logro cerrarla a tiempo, ¿qué sería de mi fama de borde si no? Uff, ni pensarlo).

Clary viste un traje negro que posee mis factores favoritos: Corto, ceñido y sexy. Lleva una medias de rejilla a juego con las botas, y evaluándola de forma objetiva, puedo confesar abiertamente que está sencillamente… bueno, hermosa. Incluso la chaqueta y la mochila, que desentonaban con el atuendo le iba que ni pintado, pues formaban parte de ella, de su piel y su personalidad. Isabelle es más exótica, con esa altura inusual, y sus piernas kilométricas, pero sin embargo, Clary posee algo, una esencia extraña que enturbia hasta el rincón más lejano de mi casi inexistente corazón.

¿Un secreto?

Creo que me gusta.

Nunca he experimentado algo así por nadie, (¿Mujeres? Vamos, como si tuviera tiempo de pensar en ellas) pero sus ojos, su cabello, incluso esas pecas que al principio parecían infantiles, ahora se me antojan diferentes. Si tuviera que decir algo al respecto, declararía a Clarisa Fray literalmente un peligro para el sexo opuesto. Una mujer como esa sólo te enturbia el cerebro y te deja hecho polvo. O te sube al cielo, sin rodeos vagos. Sinceramente, prefiero lo segundo.

- Es un vestido, Simon – oh, sí, ¡pero qué vestido! Apuesto mi daga favorita a que a Isabelle no le queda tan provocador como a ella. Lo único que le falta para complementar correctamente el atuendo es un cartel que anuncie: No apto para cardíacos.

- Pero es tan corto – vaya, ahora el tonto que pretendía ligársela viene con remilgos. Pues se siente, idiota, si tu intención era tenerla para ti solito la jugada te falló.

Creo (aseguro) que ahora mismo me encantaría detener el tiempo, y contemplarla durante el resto de mi vida (ah, sí, por primera vez no me importaría esperar eternamente, quedarme quieto sin tener que preocuparme por nada ni nadie).

Sus rizos rojos, ocultos en un moño elaborado, las cejas alzadas, su leve gesto de consternación, e incluso ese deje altivo y orgulloso en la voz, típico en Clary cuando se pone a la defensiva si algo le molesta. Una vez le dije que tenía algo extraño que me perturbaba, una especie de magia (Mierda, ¿magia? ¡no hacemos magia!) que me hace verla cómo el centro de mi universo, de mi vida.

Mi todo.

- Me gusta ese vestido – pero nunca le diré que es mi todo. Por cobarde, por egoísta, quizá por el temor al rechazo o a perderla. La contemplo de arriba abajo, una dos, tres veces, ¿por qué me vuelve loco, por qué siento mi corazón latir desesperado, deseando abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mía? – Pero creo que necesita un extra.

No, Jace, eres tú el que necesitas un extra (¿una runa que te calme? ¿Tal vez una ducha fría). Me acerco a ella, aspirando lentamente hasta captar su perfume, sus ojos están fijos en los míos, y creo que de un momento a otro voy a asirla del brazo, deshacerme del celoso de Simon y secuestrarla para que sólo me pertenezca a mí. La tocaría yo, la besaría yo, la desnudaría yo. Mi sueño hecho realidad.

- ¿Y ahora qué eres, un experto en moda? – su voz tiembla, y yo la siento tan cerca… tan, tan cerca… si levantara un dedo le rozaría la mejilla, si tocara su piel, sentiría una electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo. La carne tibia, pecosa, a un paso de mí. Pero no lo hago.

La realidad es otra, y en vez de llevarla a rastras y declararla de mi propiedad (con runa incluida, para que le quedara bien clarito al Simon de mis pesadillas), le doy una daga; el arma es fina, hermosa y aunque no lo aparente, peligrosa. Se parece tanto a ella que cuando la vi parecía gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

- No sé usarla… - hace el intento de retirar la mano, pero yo se la sostengo, y cierro sus dedos alrededor de la daga, para que se familiarice con el metal, pero también para sofocar el grito de mi secreta letanía. Sus labios permanecen entreabiertos, los ojos, bajo esas pestañas, anhelantes, ¿deseo, atracción? Indescifrables.

- Lo llevas en la sangre.

Su mano tiembla levemente, y sus gestos son lentos, casi sin poder comprender lo que le está ocurriendo ahora, antes, y lo que le sucederá más tarde. Supongo que para ella tuvo que ser un duro golpe saber que tu vida estaba llena de mentiras. No la culpo, quizá sin ella todo hubiese sido más fácil. No pensaría en Clary, ni en cómo estará, ni en su estado anímico, y mucho menos en mantenerla a salvo. Sin Clary, tal sólo estaría yo, mi odio y mi venganza a partes iguales.

- Podría darte una funda de muslo para guardarla – Isabelle y su complejo eterno de "Diva – Cazadora de Sombras", tan suyo como cada runa que dibuja en su cuerpo.

Conozco a Isabelle desde hace años, es mi amiga, y la hermana de Alec, entonces ¿por qué nunca he sentido nada por ella, excepto cariño? Indescifrable, lo juro. Para mí el tema de las mujeres es un jeroglífico todavía por descubrir. Una vez le pregunté a Alec, pero evadió cualquier respuesta. Tan esquivo como siempre.

- No soy realmente la clase de chica que lleva un cuchillo en el muslo – buena respuesta querida Clary. Y ya que estamos, ni falta que te hace. Eso sólo haría mis pulsaciones todavía más incontrolables.

La veo meter la daga en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su mochila, esa bolsa de la que siento celos porque continuamente la sigue a todas partes, y la toca, y siente su latir, el correr de su sangre, su aroma… todo lo que yo ansío y sueño en silencio, queriendo declararlo de mi propiedad a gritos.

Me acerco todavía más, y antes de que pueda hacer algo, mis dedos ya se están alzando y mi boca ya está hablando.

- Una última cosa – le quito una, dos tres horquillas que le sujetan el cabello, y éste cae sobre sus hombros, con sus bucles perfectos enmarcando su rostro perfecto. Toda ella es perfección. Duele mirarla y no tocarla, pensar en ella y no sentirla.

- Mucho mejor - ¿esa es mi voz? ¿y porqué parece insegura, qué pasó, qué hice, qué me hiciste Clary?

Mierda, creo que me estoy condenando.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, sinceramente no me importa.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, porque quizá te quiero.

******************

**Se acepta de todo menos virus**


End file.
